poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Laval and his Friends vs Their Shadows in the Keyblade Graveyard
This is how Laval and his Friends got separated from the Others. And how they battle their Shadows in the Keyblade Graveyard from Lord Vortech in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions The Portal opens up then Laval and his Friends come out to a Dessert. Laval: What is this place? Eris: '''This Dimension is Deserted. '''Worriz: '''Where are we? '''Cragger: '''I don't know. This Dimension gives me the creeps. '''Razar: '''I don't like it here. '''Rogon: '''This is like a Ghost World. '''Gorzan: '''Dude. We have to get back to the Others. I don't like it here. '''Bladvic: '''Me too. And then Laval got his Head Hurt '''Laval: Ouch! He got a Vision of Ventus. He saw him with an Old Man pull out a Light on his Chest, and he saw him talking to Boy with a Mask in his room and he saw him fading away with lights Laval: That hurt my head. Cragger: '''Are you okay, Laval? What happen to you. '''Laval: '''I don't know. I think I got a Vision from a boy. '''Eris: '''Wait. You got a Vision? Then that means all our Head got hurts is because we have Vision. '''Laval: You're right. It's like that we got a Visions from 9 People's. Me, Cragger, You, Worriz, Razar, Rogon, Bladvic, Gorzan and Fangar. Cragger: Yeah. And some of us had these Visions in some world's. Worriz: 'But what are they for? '''Laval: '''I don't know. But we gonna find out soon. '''Gorzan: '''Okay, dude. But how can we leave this place. '??????: '''I'm afraid that you cannot leave. They look to see who it was and it was Lord Vortech '''Laval: Vortech! What are you doing here!? Lord Vortech: I came to tell you that I have some magic's for you. Worriz: '''What do you mean some magic's for us? '''Lord Vortech: '''Maleficent teach me for some trick's. Like this. He makes Shadow's out of Laval and his Friends '''Lord Vortech: '''I better go now. See ya. He left to the Portal '''Laval: What are they? And then their Shadow's just bring out their Weapons Cragger: '''Laval. Those Guys are our Shadows. And they are gonna fight us. '''Laval: Ok. What are those Weapons they're carrying? Worriz: '''Those Weapons were ours. '''Laval: '''Oh. Now I know why they look exactly the same. '''Eris: '''Laval. Our Shadows knows our moves we did. And now they are going to fight for real. '''Laval: '''Well at least it can't get any worst. And then their Shadow's show them their Dark power's '''Laval: '''Except for those. Well, let's Fight them. '''Cragger: Look! There's more Orbs! They use the Orbs and they transform into their Limit Forms Laval: Wow! Worriz: This is so cool! Cragger: '''Now let's fight them. Then they are fighting their Shadows in the Battle, but then Their Limit Form has wear off quickly '''Laval: That was fun. Worriz: Yeah. Cragger: '''Looks like we have to fight them without these Orbs. They are fighting their Shadows, but they are too Strong '''Laval: Ow! We should use the Locate Keystone! Cragger: '''We don't find it around here! '''Laval: '''Great! Looks like we have to fight them without the Keystones! They are continue fighting, but their Shadow are too strong ng '''Laval: '''Our Shadow is too strong. '''Eris: '''What should we do now? And then they didn't notice their Rings are Glowing '''Cragger: What's with the light on those rings? And then Shadow is gonna fight, but then Laval's Ring is Glowing Bright and make their Shadow's covered their eyes Laval: '''Oh yeah, get ready to be Shined!!!! '''Cragger: See the Light! And then Cragger's Ring is Glowing Cragger: '''Something happening! And then Cragger got Water on his Hand and washed His Shadow away '''Cragger: '''Hope you have a Bath. '''Eris: Take that!! And then Eris's Ring just blow her Shadow Away Eris: That'll take care of you! Worriz: '''I got something for you. And then Worriz's Ring is Glowing and then it make Worriz's Shadow float in the Air '''Worriz:(in Trixie's voice) See you never! Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts